


❄Just Winter Troupe Things❄

by ChatoyantChan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: all the other characters are mentioned they're just not important enough to tag, basically this is the stupid shit im convinced winter does, i keep making them steal animals im sorry, im not very good at writing but i hope the concept distracts from that, im so inconsistent in style it hurts, no beta we die like hajime, rookies exist here but should be completely spoiler free, sorry if anyone seems ooc i dont have a brain, winter is the most chaotic troupe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantChan/pseuds/ChatoyantChan
Summary: Mankai Company's Winter Troupe ShenanigansThey may be adults but that doesn't mean they're responsible and exempt from having fun.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	1. Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> i will die for this headcanon winter is the most chaotic and a3 and this will be my essay on why

It was a normal day in the Mankai dorms. 

“JUZA YOU FUCKHEAD WHERE IS MY PILLOW?”  
“Why would I take a pillow from your bed? I’m pretty sure you’re the one who took MY pillow, Settsu.”  
“I didn’t touch your fucking pillow you daikon actor now give it back before I beat your fucking ass.”  
“HAH? Is it a figh-”  
“Wait y’all are missing pillows too? Both me and Omi lost ours as well!” and there was Taichi interjecting.  
“Oh wait, autumn's are gone too? Everyone here in spring was missing one! Even Chikage!” Sakuya peeped out from the hall into the living room, adding his input on currently missing pillows, “we had a meeting? kind of? about it but nothing came u-”  
And woosh, there went Misumi, flying past Sakuya and bouncing off the walls. “My special sankaku pillow is missing!” and there he stopped looking dejected, eyes on the ground.  
“Tch, guess this is a big mystery.” Banri shook his head, “I mean who would ev-”  
Once again, someone is cut off this time by Kumon’s presence, running and crying to his older brother “someone took my pillow” and tears, followed by Muku, “Kyu-chan! You too?”  
Juza spoke up “Wait- did this happen to every troupe?” Sakuya answered “judging by the text Tenma just sent in the group chat,” cue everyone’s phones dinging, “I think so.” And there they all sat, considering dming the director for a full dorm meeting, but was a situation like this really important enough? Another phone notification sounded, a message from Tsumugi reading “it happened to us too-” in response to Tenma earlier.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

While the chaos ensued on the outside, room 206 was pretty peaceful.  
“I cannot believe this worked,” Azuma said, shoving the last of the pillows into his closet with the help of Homare.  
“It was foolproof! Under the cover of the twilight sky after the ruby red dye h-”  
“You’re too noisy-” Hisoka muttered, before continuing to sleep on the couch.  
The plan was simple really, steal one pillow from each of the people in the dorms, and hide the evidence across the two rooms. Sitting in the back corner was Guy, still surprised by this the fact work but at this point, he had to throw in the towel because _what else is new._  
“What do you do if you’re caught?” Guy, the only voice of reason in this room.  
“We can either, a) say we were framed or b) accept defeat” Homare responded, way to calm for someone who stole 20 pillows, “Besides! It was but a harmless practical joke and we have a secret weapon!” Homare proudly boasted.  
“And what is this secret weapon…?” Guy hesitantly asked, almost regretting it as soon as he asked.  
Homare procured a marshmallow from wherever he hides those on his body (his coat holds many secrets everyone has since learned) and Hisoka instantly rushes over, jumping to eat it out of his hand like a dolphin leaping out of water in those aquatic shows, “Hisoka of course! After all!” Hisoka then leans to fall onto Homare, asleep again, to which Homare gestures with his hand “he’s baby!”

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

It was later that night when the meeting happened.  
Izumi was standing there, exasperated and clearly exhausted “so let me get this straight?” she rubbed her face in a tired manner before continuing, “someone, went into your rooms at night, and stole one singular pillow from each of you?” a collective murmuring of ‘yes’s’ and ‘yeahs’ follows “what in god's name has this dorm come too” and with that, she put her head in her hands muttering over and over  
“I’ll take over for our, poor, director as she collects herself for a moment” and Izumi goes to the kitchen, pouring a nice ‘shot’ of vodka, “so to put it nicely…” next thing Sakyo does is slam his hands on the table, causing most to flinch, “who did it?” and a dark view in his eye…  
No one spoke up.  
“And I’ll ask again, who did it?”  
And no one answered still…  
“Fine, fend for yourselves, find your own pillows” and just like that the meeting was adjourned (well assumed since no one was there to continue leading). And just like that, back to square one.  
Sakuya, in an attempt to solve the problem, “what if each troupe leader goes and investigates their members’ dorm rooms, because after all where else would you hide them?”  
“It’s not bad but if its a leader who did it they could lie” Banri added on though, “maybe we can have the leader and someone else?”  
“Oh! That could work! The buddy system can maybe help against lying-”  
“W-wait actually! If you try to mix it, so pull the leader and someone else from a different troupe, that can make it less rigged!” Muku popped in…  
“Oh yeah, that totally checks out! Lit Mukkun!” and Kazunari gave him a hardy pat on the back, kind of startling him.  
“Oh, that’ll work! Ok hmmm, spring and summer combine and autumn and winter can!” Sakuya continued on, “that should help make it fair I think?”

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

“Sorry we’re stuck together like this Azami...” Tsumugi says, walking with him to room 205.  
“It’s not like it’s your fault, plus I get to avoid shitty Sakyo” he shrugs it off.  
Both of them dig around the room in search of the infamous missing pillows, and as soon as they open the closet- plenty tumble out. After that happens is when they turn to ask Homare and Hisoka, but quickly realize the door is blocked and Homare dimmed lights.  
“So, you now know of our lovely stolen goods… therefor, we cannot let you spill our dirty deeds.” Homare says, moving in closer, keeping Hisoka stationed at the door.  
“Is this five nights at Homare’s what the fuck?” Azami asks, extremely unimpressed.  
“Oh come on guys, really? Pillows? Was the sink a month ago not enough? Please.” Tsumugi, fed up with whatever this situation was, attempted to leave and was promptly stopped (rather fast for someone whos so drowsy) and all Hisoka says is,  
“You’re not getting out that easy.”  
“So if you would please turn your attention back to me,” Homare began moving to recollect the pillows and place them back in the closet, “Now, I’ll let you two go, if you promise to keep the secret of our pillow theft-”  
Azami cut him off, “Actually, yeah whatever can I have $50 to stay quiet?”  
“Of course! I was expecting to give monetary values in exchange for your cooperation! And Tsumugi what can I do to keep you quiet!”  
Tsumugi probably wasn’t expecting to be asked, but he quickly chuckled and said: “Actually, I’ll pass on the money.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah, I kinda just wanna see the dorms in chaos ya know?” Because even Tsumugi wanted to see the world burn sometimes.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

“W-wait so we still don’t know?” Sakuya was surprised, he (and many others) thought this would’ve caught the thieves for sure.  
“We searched every dorm, and there was nothing to find..” Tsumugi trailed off.  
“Damn, this shit is getting kinda annoying, should we check the storage rooms or something?”  
“Oh actually I did with Omi while the room searches happened but nothing came up.” Azuma shrugged, “a real shame, I’d like to know what happened to them all too.”  
“I guess at this rate we just have to hope they’re returned? Or maybe we should see if the culprit exposes themself?” Tsumugi shook his head slightly, “it’s getting late anyway maybe we should call it night and go.” Everyone agrees as it’s for the best given the current situation, and the lack of action they can really take.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

“Oh my god Tsumugi wasn’t kidding, they really did it.” Tasuku was amazed after under the cover of the night again they moved all the pillows to Azuma and Guy’s dorm, and we’re currently sitting and drinking.  
“It’s kind of impressive actually, I watched them do it, giggled like children the whole time they stole them,” Guy said, drinking a glass of wine (probably some fancy one Azuma was gifted) watching Hisoka pound another glass (it’s probably his 5th one now).  
Tasuku decided he had to at least act responsibly in this situation for maybe two minutes before he could pretend he doesn’t know, so he calls out, “what’s your plan with the pillows anyway? You have to return them eventually,” he pauses, before he becomes increasingly worried, “right?”  
“Oh! We’ll return them when we feel like it, give it another few days and we’ll just throw them in that weird mysterious room, you know the one Hisoka got stuck in?” Azuma waves it off and drinks from his glass, he then grabs another glass and pours some wine in, lifting his hand to offer it to Tasuku, “want some?”  
All he gets for a reply is “please” and “save some for Tsumugi too.”


	2. Sink Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one steal a sink? who knows.  
> also: Guy wants a new roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still as terrible as ever but writing! Also sorry tsum you got funblocked by tasuku, but don't worry you get to commit atrocities against man one day  
> and if this sucks more Im sorry I had to rush to finish and I'm too lazy to beta read (so if there's mistakes just comment and I'll fix it)

A normal Friday night for winter troupe includes drinking together, whether out at a bar or just in the dorm. Tonight, they had splurged a bit and bought some of the pricier brands, and enjoyed time spent in Azuma and Guy’s dorm (it had some point become a custom since it was one of the neatest) and finally, the night was coming to a close for them.   
Tasuku is the first to cave in for the night, “As much fun as this has been I’m kicking in early, Tsumugi you are coming with-”  
“Aw, but why Tacchan” and cue the puppy eyes…  
“Last time I left you alone with them you were on top of the fridge with Hisoka, so absolutely not”  
And thats how it’s left to just Homare, Hisoka, Azuma, and Guy. And also how the chaos usually starts. Homare has been crying for the past 30 minutes over “how much the troupe means to me” and Hisoka was steadily downing copious amounts of alcohol, Azuma was already drunk but he was sitting there and thinking (or maybe planning?). Guy was the only impulse control left, and that lasted until it didn’t.  
“Ok listen, I’m going to the bathroom, and I will be back, so please stay here and don’t move” and with that Guy leaves.   
It takes about 30 seconds before Azuma turns to Hisoka, “so what do you want to do I’m bored?” and he twirled his hair around his fingers.  
“Hmmm,” Hisoka’s gaze is soft as he stares at the ground, thinking but in a haze of half asleep and twice aware. He downs another shot before he says “Let’s steal a sink.”  
Azuma seems surprised, but he’s quickly on bored nonetheless “a sink? From where?”  
Hisoka’s gaze lingers on the floor, it’s at this point he picks up the vodka bottle for a swig, “from the theater, I think I have a key somewhere.”  
“Where did you get a key?”  
“I stole it, duh”

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

“Homare stop crying were stealing a sink” Azuma pushed him on the shoulder lightly to get his attention.  
“W-we are?” He sniffled and rubbed his eyes,  
“Oh hell yeah we are” Hisoka replies, a bottle of vodka in his hand (it was also half empty), “we’re going to the theater.”  
“O-oh of course! I wouldn’t dare dream of stea-“ Homare starts crying promptly again, “stealing a sink with anyone else.”   
“Of course! Of course, now come on,” and Azuma lifts him up, dragging the two others behind him.  
They manage to make it down the stairs in one piece, and no one (not even Guy, who probably hasn't realized they left yet) really questions them leaving (but after all it is pretty late so maybe no one was around to stop them) and they slip out onto the street, stumbling a bit here and there on their journey.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

“Wait how do we get a sink detached from a wall?”  
Cue sobbing, “I-I don’t know”  
“You guys are amateurs, the water should be off since the theater isn’t in use”  
“Oh I’m sorry Hisoka, I don’t know how to remove a sink from a wall”  
“Maybe you should have googled it” and another swig of vodka.  
“Please,” Homare, still sobbing, threw how arms around their shoulders, “don’t fight”  
“Hmm, we don’t have tools do we?” Hisoka ignored everything happening and acted like he didn't see or hear Homare at all (he's used to it now).  
“Oh, we don’t-”  
“I-I-I’m so h-happy you guys s-stopped fighting.”  
“Homare, please don’t sob on me so much, my shirt is gucci”  
“I have an idea wait”  
And Hisoka then proceeded to chug the rest of the vodka. “Oh maybe move back” and then proceeded to smash the bottle on the sink to create a sharp edge. Both Homare and Azuma flinched back, and once the glass settled Homare proceeded to grab Hisoka (which is pretty dangerous, he has a weapon) and plead “N-no don’t kill us Hisoka were your friends I’ll give you so many marshmallows, pleas-”   
“I did this to cut the cords and soft pipes…?”  
Both Homare and Azuma then proceeded to, “oh” softly.  
"Did you really think I would murder you two?"  
Azuma and Homare stayed quiet (well Homare is still sniffling a bit...).  
"Seriously you two?"  
"It's the quiet ones that snap," is all Azuma can say.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

Maybe you haven’t lived until you’ve seen 3 drunk actors carrying a sink from the theater they work for to the dorms they live at. Yes, they did in fact, obtain the sink, and now they stumbled, laughing (and crying) on the way home, with a stolen sink. The fact the police haven’t caught them at all says a lot.   
“This is heavy can we rest”  
“If we stop now we won’t be able to pick it back up.”  
“P-please don’t fight we’re friends”  
“Homare, I love you, I really do, were troupe mates and all, but stop crying”  
“Alice isn’t going to stop.”  
“Let me hope at least”  
“I-I love you too Azuma”  
“Oh my god, he’s crying even harder somehow.”

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

“You may be wondering why I called you all into a meeting this morning, but there has been a strange… mishap”  
“Sakyo shut up.” Izumi rubbed her forward, “which of you fuckers stole a sink, a fucking sink, from the theater and brought it here, how I do not know, into the kitchen, and left it there?”  
And the amazement on half the dorms face was so amazing, fascinating even, as they all questioned how or why anyone would or could’ve stolen a whole sink, and not alert a single person in the dorms… No really, it was a feat and a half and they proceeded to question each other-  
“Oh me, Alice, and Azuma did.”  
“Wait we what?”   
“Hisoka, I know I haven’t given you your morning marshmallows but-”  
“Oh we totally did, zzz...” and Hisoka passed out once more.


	3. Kidnapping?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't NEARLY as funny but I just felt like writing Guy being dramatic as shit because I like to think after he got his memories back he keeps his composure but at the slightest inconvenience he just stares while contemplating "why me"

“So I have to go get the groceries?” Guy asked, looking at the smallish list in his hands.  
“If you don’t mind? I have my hands full with practice and most of the other heavy lifters are out-“ Izumi ranted on.  
“Not a problem, I’ll head out in a second then.”  
“Thank you so much! I owe you my life”  
And that’s how Guy was roped into grocery shopping, which fair enough, was a simple task on its own. Go and shop and come back, easy. 

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

Things go smoothly, he’s got most of the listed items, a couple more and he heads home-  
oh, he ran into a child.  
“Sorry there little one, are you ok?” He asks, because he did kinda accidentally knee this kid a bit (god pray that this kid doesn't cry on the spot).  
“I’m fine! You’re really nice mister!” The little kid beams at him, huh guess someone thought he was cool, at least the kid didn't cry.  
“Thanks, now remember to stick with your parents so you don’t get separated.”   
The kid continues smiling, “of course!”  
And Guy continues shopping and leaves, still no problems in sight.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

“Thank you again Guy, I owe you-“  
“Don’t stress it Director, it’s the least I can do after all,” and they continue to put away groceries. Everything is fine until  
“Hey uh…. there’s a kid kind of sitting outside?” Kazunari was back from his day out, and calls into the kitchen because, there is a kid outside.  
“A kid? Like a kid kid? A goat kid? I need answers Kazun-“  
“Like a literal human child and he won’t move”

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

“Come one kiddo, I don’t know what happened but you should probably head home or something-“ Taichi was pleading, desperately, with this kid.   
“No I’m waiting for some-“   
The director walked out finally, and Guy, curious, had followed outside.  
“Him that’s the guy! You’re really cool!” And the kid pointed at Guy, very excited and animated.  
“Huh” and Guy was confused because... why did this kid follow him? “Wait you’re the kid from the store... I told you to stay with your parents?” What the fuck. What the hell. A kid followed him home. Is this kidnapping? God is dead. He was convinced.   
“Yeah but you're like... Super cool looking! An-“  
“Guy why did a kid follow you home?”   
Guy couldn’t explain how he felt hearing that, he just wanted to respond ‘I’m sorry Director I wasn’t expecting a literal child to follow me home after I bumped into at a store accidentally, I’m sorry I kidnapped a child by shopping for spices and eggs, and I’m sorry I might end up in jail for accidental kidnapping’ but he refrained and answered with a simple, “I don’t know”  
“It’s because your earrings are cool? Like! They’re cool! You get it right?”  
“I mean his earrings are chill af! It’s a nice vibe, really suits him!”   
“This dude with the mullet gets it! See I’m not crazy” and the kid crossed his arms, looking accomplished?  
“Ouch, straight to the hair huh?” And Kazunari smiled but inside he was probably considering beating the living daylights out of an 8 year old (and Guy would let him).  
“That’s….. that’s why you followed me?”  
“Y-yeah, I wanted to know where you got them.”  
Guy hated his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH I DIDNT DIE! I wrote this in a car after 24 hours without sleep but let's hope I've caught all my mistakes! yell at me on twt about winter as per usual @chatoyantchan


	4. Two of a Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi steals two ducks, Azuma doesn't vibe with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in day! amazing!   
> I don't know when but I kinda one day said Azuma was scared of birds and kinda ran with it? I'm sorry Azuma but you have to be bullied sometimes. also HARDCORE hints azuguy because I have brainrot for them.......................

“TSUMUGI WHY DID YOU COME IN THE DORMS WITH A BIRD PLEASE I'M GOING TO CRY”  
“Tsumugi… the bird is too loud”   
“Oh, I got two!”  
And the duck quacking in Tsumugi’s bag gave away the fact he wasn’t lying.  
“WHY DO YOU HAVE TWO BIRDS PLEASE”  
“Well uhhhhhh”  
Tsumugi could give no answers. The ducks continued quacking, one roaming around (and torturing a very scared Azuma) and the other finally freed its head from Tsumugi’s bag, and Tsumugi gave it a nice little stroke on its head.  
“FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TSUMUGI GET THIS DEVIL BIRD AWAY FROM ME”  
“Azuma....” Hisoka was trailing off, already falling back asleep, “you’re too loud.”  
“THERE IS THE SPAWN OF SATAN TRYING TO KILL ME CAN YOU PLEASE HAVE SOME SYMPATHY?”  
“Hisoka, darling, move I don’t want the duck to step on you,” Homare was doting as he half dragged Hisoka away from the spot on the floor he had claimed.  
“HOMARE WHAT ABOUT ME THERE'S A BIRD TRYING TO KILL ME?” Cue a quack, and then cue Azuma screaming.  
“So you don’t like my ducks?” Tsumugi looked dejected, but he was internally laughing extremely hard. 

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

“GUY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME”   
“Why are there two ducks in our dorm?” Guy had just walked in, and he was greeted by Azuma crying while standing on the couch, and Tsumugi playing with one of the ducks on the floor, Hisoka against the wall, and Homare, bless his soul really, was excitedly writing in his notebook.  
“I stole them! They looked so cute!”  
“Wait wait wait,” Guy waved his hands, “you stole them?”  
Give it a second, “yeah…” was Tsumugi’s soft answer. Cue a quack, and another scream from Azuma.  
“GUY PLEASE YOU ARE MY LAST HOPE, LITERALLY”  
“You poor poor thing Yukishiro, how long have they kept you stuck there?”  
“Oh at least 2 hours, probably more though-” is Tsumugi’s reply.  
Oh poor thing indeed, and Guy went, shooing off the duck that had been by the couch.  
“Does that-” but before Guy could finish, Azuma had ran out of the room as fast as he could.  
“You’re too kind to him, I was hoping to see him scream more.”  
“Tsumugi, please-”  
“No no it was fun seeing him cry.”  
Guy isn’t paid enough for this shit. 

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

Izumi had caught wind of something being up with winter’s side of the dorms, so she went to ask Tsumugi, but she hadn’t expected this much...  
“Tsumugi-“  
“Look, director!” His smile was radiant, it was so blinding and sweet, his eyes closed in joy, his teeth brightly displayed, he looked so happy, so pure, so innocent, “I stole a couple of ducks!”  
And Izumi wants to quit her job.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

“Tsumugi seriously where did you get the ducks?”  
“Tasuku I stole them from the park because I heard Azuma was scared of birds.”  
“Why did you steal two?”  
“I didn't want one to be lonely…”  
“I-” Tasuku stopped, and he thought a bit, and finally, he just chuckled and patted Tsumugi’s head a bit, “You’re lucky I love you”  
“I know” is Tsumugi’s reply as he shoves the ducks in his bag again and goes to round up the troupe and scare Azuma once again, because sure he could run but he can’t hide.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

“Yukishiro you can’t hide up there on your bed-”  
“I CAN AND I WILL GUY HE BROUGHT THE BIRDS”  
“Please this meeting is important,” Tsumugi affectionately pet(?) the ducks' heads, “they need names!”  
“YOU CAME INTO MY ROOM WITH THOSE DEMONS TO NAME THEM? TSUMUGI HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?”  
“Oh Azuma,” Tasuku sits there, arms crossed, annoyed but calm nonetheless, “he did a long time ago.”  
“shut up” Hisoka mumbles.  
“Please help me name my ducks-”  
“Oh! I, a master of words, think we should-”  
“Anything you say will be batshit insane Homare” Tasuku objects.  
Homare clears his throat, unbothered, “As I was going to say, we should name them based on one of our plays!”  
“That’s surprisingly not a bad idea.” Guy shrugged, of all the things Homare could say, that was pretty normal-  
“GUY WHY WOULD AGREE TO NAME THOSE THINGS”  
“Azuma if you have nothing nice to say to my ducks then don’t say it.” Tsumugi didn’t get a single response except crying.   
“What about our first play, Sympathy of the Angel” Tasuku gave his input because sometimes you have to just roll with Tsumugi’s shit.  
“Oh! That would be so cute!” And Tsumugi squealed, picked up one of his ducks (and more notable the one that already tortured Azuma earlier today) put his fingers to his lips in shushing motion with a small wink, and silently climbed up the ladder to Azuma’s bed.  
“Azuma meet Raphael-”  
“TSUMUGI PLEASE” Azuma is crying, sobbing even, “LEAVE ME ALONE GET THE FUCKING BIRD AWAY FROM ME”  
“Oh my god, Azuma said fuck,” is the only commentary from Hisoka.  
The duck quacks, Azuma screams, and Homare is now petting the other duck, Michael he assumes. 

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

“Ok normally we like to leave you guys alone but we heard a lot of screaming and wanted to make sure everything is ok…” and there stood Muku, in all his small and baby glory, looking down and anxious- “I’m sorry you guys are probably fine and think I’m annoying I’ll g-”  
“Nonsense young one! Your noise complaints shall not fall on deaf ears!” Homare dramatically exclaims since he was the one who decided to open the door.  
“Hear that Azuma,” Hisoka sleepily mumbled, “even the others say you’re loud.”  
“SHUT UP HISOKA IM LITERALLY-” a quack, a scream, “-TSUMUGI WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP”  
“Come on look at him! Isn’t he cute?”  
“HE IS NOT- PLEASE DON’T BRING HIM ANY CLOSER TO ME”   
“W-wait” Muku stood there, looking at the current situation, Azuma pressed into the corner of his bed by Tsumugi with a duck, Guy gesturing at Tsumugi to get down, Hisoka cuddling a duck in his sleep, Tasuku sitting there watching… “Tsumugi why do you have ducks?”  
“Because! Aren’t they cute Muku?”  
“I- uh- I guess so?”  
“Look Azuma! Even Muku agrees-”  
“TSUMUGI P-PLEASE”  
“Tsukioka knock it off Azuma is shaking”  
Muku… continued to stand there… watching… “I… this troupe scares me so much.” Muku mumbled, and left, slightly pushing the door.  
“Oh my god, you scared the kid off,” Tasuku said to pretty much everyone in the room.  
“Not my fault” Hisoka mumbles.  
“OH DO NOT BLAME THIS ON M-” quack “AHH”  
Guy just sighs, “ok ok meetings over now right? We named the ducks now get out Tsukioka”  
“Guy! You're being so rude to my ducks!”  
“I’m aware but I think you’ve traumatized my roommate.”  
“Well if he learned to appreciate the beauty of ducks-”  
“TSUMUGI PLEASE FUCK OFF”  
“Well if the meeting is adjourned, Hisoka and I will take our leave,” And Homare pulls out a marshmallow, successfully summoning Hisoka, and they do in fact take their leave Tasuku, having some responsibility, picked up the other duck, “Tsumugi come on-” and the only reply is a cheerful and singsong “Coming!” and finally, finally, the room is duckless.  
“Guy, be a dear will you and pass me a bottle of wine-”  
“Which one?”  
“Doesn’t matter”  
And Guy listens, grabbing and opening the bottle (because he’s so kind) only to witness Azuma grab it, and begin chugging it straight from the bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you see any mistakes just comment, and scream at me on twt if you want (@chatoyantchan)


	5. Two of a Kind (cont.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just kept thinking about Tsumugi's ducks so I wrote more?? shorter chapter definitely but I hope you guys enjoy the new additions to the troupe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ducks,,,,,,,, anyway I have fuyu brainrot stream shoutai

Tsumugi walked into their dorm room, slamming the door open.  
“Tsumugi why are yo-“  
“I want a fucking divorce Tasuku”  
Tasuku had a lot to unpack in everything that just happened...  
“We’re not married???”  
“I’m mad at you”  
“That has nothing to do with us being married?”  
“You got rid of my ducks didn’t you?”  
The ducks... oh god the ducks. He had too, Azuma begged him too.  
“Tsum, they were terrorizing Azuma every day, he stopped going in the courtyard completely-“  
“This isn’t about Azuma, this is about Michael and Raphael. I want them back.”  
“Tsumugi oh my god you have to understand-“  
“What did you do with them?”  
Should he give in? He looked at Tsumugi... puppy eyes, he looked sad, Tasuku knew somewhere in his brain that this was just an act, and that really it didn’t matter, but... he looked so sad... so sad, and Tasuku was a simple ‘simping himbo’ (dubbed by Itaru if he recalls).  
“Fine” Tasuku sighs, “get in the car.”  
“Thank you Taachan”

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

Hisoka always slept on the bench in the courtyard around the time of sunset, it was a routine really, but now he has a new cuddling buddy to join.  
“Oh Hisoka darling you and Michael are getting along quite well, really wish I could capture this moment in words-“  
Hisoka opens his eyes, still half asleep (but when is he not) “noisy,” and passes out again like he never woke up.  
“As cute as the sight is, we must retire to our room, after all, we wouldn’t want you to get sick now would we?”  
Hisoka sighs, but he gets up anyway, leaving the duck on the bench with a small pat (Homare too pets the duck don’t worry).

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

“I wanted the ducks gone. They were gone for a solid 5 hours why are they back, for the love of all that’s holy why are they back-“  
“Yukishiro please calm down everyone in the dorms loves them”  
Azuma knew he was fighting a losing battle, and that these ducks would remain for the rest of his days here, but god, did he hate those birds. They quacked and pecked and he was sure they knew he was scared of them, and they would make sure to harass him the few times he did walk in the courtyard since they’re adoption(?). And now dinner is soon... how is he gonna get there-  
“Hey Guy, I need a favor.”  
“What is it?”  
“Carry me to the lounge, that way the ducks can’t get me”  
...  
..  
.  
“Either you just want me to carry you or you’re that scared and both options seem sad-“  
“I’m aware just... please”  
“You really hate those ducks huh?”

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

“Oh, Guy is carrying Azuma again, are the ducks back?” Sakuya asked on his way to the lounge area for dinner.  
“They do seem to be tack!”  
“You mean back right?” Tsuzuru corrected Citron, “guess Tasuku gave in, quicker then I thought-“  
“Yeah you owe me $10” Masumi added in, half listening but he still knew his cue.  
“Yeah yeah”  
It’s then a couple of quacks sounded through the backyard, but following a quack in Azuma’s presence means a scream as well...  
“Yukishiro, don’t hold on so tightly you’ll kill me”  
“Oh my god the fucking duck is going to kill me Guy-“  
Most of spring (minus Itaru and Chikage, god knows what they were doing right now) watched in both awe and fear.  
“Ah, nice to winter hasn’t ranged”  
“Changed, and yeah... for people we should call our seniors they sure do act more childish sometimes-“  
“I think it’s all in their charm!” Sakuya seemed to think for a moment before continuing, “They seem so mature and composed but really they’re just idiots too... it’s a nice reminder.”  
“That’s a very, interesting way to put it, but I see it too, on stage they’re easily some of the most dramatic, but offstage they’re dramatic in a...” a quack, a scream, “different right.” Tsuzuru finished off.


	6. Cracking Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy doesn't know how to crack an egg, it goes about as well as you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was,,,,,,,,,,,, wild? I'm not sure what happened I just kept and kept typing and here we are?Tsumugi and Tasuku fight? Guy is gay? god I just lost all my braincells and dumped words I hope this seems coherent  
> Also I didn't beta read this aT ALL tell me if there's mistakes pls

“Hisoka darling asked me to make a cake but I don’t know how will you please help me?”  
“Homare it’s 3 in the morning why did you wake me up?”  
“Cake-”  
“Say no more”  
And that is why Azuma, Guy, Homare, and Hisoka are baking a cake at 3am on a Tuesday night, well it’s actually just Homare and Azuma baking, Hisoka is passed out on the floor leaned against a cupboard and Guy is currently opening wine bottle because who does anything at 3am sober? Not winter troupe.  
As they grabbed the ingredients and bowls, Guy poured the drinks in regular glasses (there were no actual wine glasses in the kitchen oddly enough) and distributed them to them (even Hisoka who of course drinks all of his in one shot). Now began the fun part, actual baking.  
“Can you pass me the flour.”  
“Only if you're a doll enough to pass me the sugar!”  
“Isn’t this flirting?” As Azuma and Homare exchange the necessary ingredients to the other.  
“Hmmm maybe! I had no such intentions but as always words can catch up to people!”  
“I liked the flirting better you ruined it.”  
Why couldn’t winter be normal for three seconds…  
“Oh, Guy!” Azuma called, Guy himself had been doing some more prep work (measure water, preheating the oven, those kinds of things) but now had his attention turned to his dearest roommate, “I need you to crack the eggs for me!”  
Eggs… crack 3 eggs… Ok, he can do this. Guy can do this, and amongst his inner self-hype (a mantra of “It's not that hard! Just hit it on the side of the bowl, pull the shell apart, yeah!”) he grabbed them…  
…  
..  
.  
‘I can’t fucking do this I’m not qualified to do this, for fuck's sake how does anyone do this shit I’m going to find a bridge and drive off it into a cliff or something and that’s it that’ll be my legacy a fucking guy who can’t crack a fucking egg for shit-’  
“Guy sweetie, are you ok you’re staring really concentrated at the eggs” is all Azuma says, forcing poor Guy to grab the wine bottle and down god only knows how much of it.  
“I don’t think he knows how to crack an egg-”  
“Nonsense! Surely you know how Guy!”  
Another swig, “No I really don’t.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry, do you want to lear-”  
“Hey uh, what's going on in here?” Tsumugi had come down for water (and since it was nearing 4:30 am it would soon be time for Tasuku to get up too.  
“Oh! We’re baking a cake!”  
“At 4am?”  
“Yes! At 4am! Under the light of the moon!”  
“Of course you are…”  
“Do you, by chance, want to join us?” Azuma had asked, and Guy was still there, staring at the eggs with the most confusion he could.  
Tsumugi shrugs, “sure why not” and pours himself a glass of wine, “So what step are we at?”  
“Cracking eggs…” Guy automatically answers, staring at the eggs, still (it’s a pretty sad sight actually).  
“Ah, Alrighty!” Tsumugi seemed to be waiting, and Guy was still staring…  
“He doesn’t know how” Hisoka answers from the floor, with another glass of wine (when he poured it, no one knows).  
“You…” Tsumugi paused, staring at the floor, a moment after he collects himself, “You don’t know how to crack an egg?!” His voice is louder than normal, but he’s clearly trying not to scream.  
“N-no” Guy replies, for all intensive purposes, worried and kind of scared, but he doesn’t show it so clearly.  
“Get your phone-”  
“H-huh?”  
“I said get your fucking phone”  
“Tsumugi cussed oh my god”  
“Hisoka darling your commentary is absolutely charming!”  
“Be gay another time right now I’m making Guy confess his sins.” Tsumugi now had a wooden spoon, pointing it dramatically at everyone he was directing his talk towards, “Now Guy, hand me your phone-”  
“Why should I?”  
“Hand me the phone Guy, it’ll be painless this way”  
“Tsukioka, I'm not giving you my phone”  
Tsumugi then hits Guy with the spoon, reaching for the phone, with Guy holding it up and shoving him away, kinda like a mini fight really.  
“What the fuck is happening here?”  
“Taachan! I need your help! Guy doesn’t know how to crack an egg and he won't give me his phone-”  
“Tsumugi what the actual hell, I know you like eggs but this is too much-”  
“No such thing as too much when eggs are involved! You WILL help me, right?”  
“This isn’t a me problem do whatever you want I won’t stop you-”  
“Taachan please-”  
“You’ll wake everyone up if you’re too loud so shut up”  
“You’re so mean! And you wonder why I wanted a divorce”  
“We’re not married?”  
“This was the best show I’ve ever seen I think” Hisoka had been (watching? listening?) on the kitchen floor, who had at some point been joined by Homare and Azuma sitting on his sides (and pouring wine, sadly the bottle was almost empty now though) also observing the ‘lovers quarrel’ as said by the poet himself. Tasuku had seen himself out finally to go jog (a wise choice really) leaving Tsumugi and Guy (who was still guarding his phone too).  
“We’re doing this the hard way, Azuma I need you to help me grab something from the closet”  
“... Why me?”  
“You’ll be best to grab it.”  
Azuma pondered, but well, it couldn’t be the worst thing he’s ever done. So they both went to the closet and dug around a bit with Tsumugi claiming they’ll know when they see it. The other 3 offered help but Tsumugi said it would be fine, so they talked a bit outside waiting.  
“I’m going to go check my room, stay and keep searching though if you don’t mind.”  
“No problem, I’ll continue for you.” And Tsumugi left, Azuma continued digging around a bit, until  
“Tsumugi you really shouldn’t do this, it would be torture to one of the highest degrees-”  
“For the record, I’m aware of that”  
“Tsukioka stop-”  
And the door opened, releasing two very particular ducks in the room, and Azuma knew he was fucked when the door closed to the closet.  
Tsumugi had a plan, and he needed Guy to confess his crimes, and if that meant locking his precious roommate who he had a soft spot for in a closet with two ducks then so be it.  
“As soon as you call I’ll let him go”  
“Tsukioka this is ridiculous you can’t be serious-”  
There was a noise of something falling from inside the closet, and a few quacks along with muffled screaming (and sobbing?) as well.  
“Yukishiro are you ok in there?”  
“Y-yeah”  
“You don’t sound okay”  
“Oh I’m well aware of that”  
“Tsukioka for the love of god please release him”  
“Give me your phone then”  
“Here, take it, can I let him out now?”  
Tsumugi dialed a number into his phone while quacks and occasional screams and clatters came from the room, poor Azuma.  
“Call it-”  
“What is it?”  
“A Christan confession hotline, tell them your sins”  
“What the actual fuck Tsukioka? This isn’t a serious crime I was genuinely never taught how to crack an egg it’s not this deep-”  
“Shut up and call the number if you don’t want Azuma to die at the beaks of Michael and Raphael.”  
‘I fucking hate it here, why was I born, why did I join this troupe, why did I have to become Citronia’s retainer just so I could be forced out here and have him go home and leave me stuck with this troupe and then work for them and then fall in love with acting just so I could sit here and be forced to call a Christian hotline for not learning how to crack a fucking egg as a child. What the fuck did I do to deserve this shit?’  
And he hit call, the phone rang, but there was an answer and some sort of question like “what happened? Or why are you calling?” before Guy actually had the chance to speak, Tsumugi spoke up first “Uh hi, my friend here has committed a very terrible sin really, so I'm asking him to seek help.” and there's a response along the lines of “of course” and “what is it” with Tsumugi nodding at him that it’s his time to shine. (As a note, Homare and Hisoka are watching and have been giggling for the past 10 minutes while this happens, and the quacking and frantic shuffling has increased even more as well.)  
“I don’t know how to crack an egg-”  
And everyone outside laughs, even Hisoka.  
“It's a serious sin you see? Really a shame.” Tsumugi adds into the phone speaker, still laughing mind you. The woman on the hotline seems taken aback, and a little pissed that it’s a prank call, but still asks ‘is that all?’  
“Oh he’s gay too is that an issue?” and the lady on the phone repeats homosexuality is a sin like a mantra. Cue everyone laughing, again, over this absolutely charming phone call.  
Guy didn’t even want to continue this, he ended the call, opened the door, all while Tsumugi laughed his ass off, two ducks quacked, and Guy helped to shoo them out, a poor Azuma in the corner having used boxes to fend off the ducks from getting near them.  
“How is he faring in there?” Homare asks peeking in from around the door frame too.  
“I want to fucking die.”  
“Me too.”


	7. Deer in the Headlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka just wanted some fucking marshmallows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIED I'm so sorry!!! I wanted to write but I like... I just couldn't,,, anyway yeah I hope you enjoy this mess?? and as always comment if you see any mistakes pls

“Can we really trust him to go alone?” The hushed voice of Tasuku in the background as the rest of winter (minus Homare, as he was busy out and about, probably a meeting with his publisher but no one can decipher his self-proclaimed poetic words) observed Hisoka on the couch.  
“He’ll be fine!”  
“Azuma, don’t lie to us like that, it’s rude”  
“I’m trying my best, be quiet.”  
“I will torture you with the duck-”  
“I’m sorry king! I would never willingly lie to you king! Forgive me and spare me the treacherous torture-”  
“Yukishiro oh my god you sound like Arisugawa shut up.”  
“I’m not going back to the duck closet”  
Hisoka from the couch, half asleep (or maybe not?) only called out “I can hear you” as they were too loud and noisy for his personal taste.  
“Okay, but are you sure you don’t need one of us to accompany you? I’m more than sure all of-”  
“No, I’m not gonna carry him.”  
“I’m busy with the ducks.”  
“Sorry I have to work on my restaurant’s menu.”  
“Oh nevermind…”

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

“Maeshmolowa…” Hisoka stared at the marshmallow label, which was effectively spelled wrong before he finally grabbed 4 bags and made his move to leave the store. Maeshmolowa… how did they spell it wrong…   
Hisoka continued to wonder (as if he didn’t, he’d probably pass out on the spot) and finally paid the cashier before leaving.

As for his way home… well, it was around evening time, a nice pretty orange hue covering the sky, really reminded him of something Homare would see before effectively making a tangent for a poem.

It’s still a bit of a walk.... And with that thought, Hisoka grabs a bag of marshmallows and opens it before shoving a nice handful in his mouth. However, the rustling seemed to alert nearby critters, which garners the attention of a pretty little doe… big eyes and all looking between Hisoka and his sweets. Hisoka himself looks at the bag and the deer, before softly clutching the bag to his chest with a small pout and “mine.” The deer, however, doesn’t relent, moving closer with a small step on her legs and nudging (at least it looks like she is) at the bag before looking at Hisoka again, big doe eyes pleading.  
“Fine” and Hisoka passes her a marshmallow, where she gently eats it from his hand, enjoying her marshmallow. Hisoka himself eats another before continuing to walk off. The doe follows though. Hisoka stops and turns, she gazes at him, and he instead chooses to continue off, ignoring her advances, since he figures she’ll give up soon.

But another 5 minutes pass.

And then another 5 minutes.

And now Hisoka is speed walking to get the deer to stop and leave him and his marshmallows alone…

She doesn’t stop, and despite his speed, the doe slips in the Mankai dorms doorway before he can stop her. And now there’s a doe in the dorms begging for more of Hisoka’s marshmallows, and she is refusing to give up.

“Hisoka darling! You’re finally back!! And you brought a friend!!”  
“He brought a what-”  
“Oh, he didn’t pass out on the street corner… I’m surprised”   
And slowly winter, who had been gathering to begin a search party (they really didn’t expect him to make it back) meet first hand a small doe, who is still pleading for a marshmallow.  
“She won’t leave me alone-” and Hisoka then collapses on Homare…  
It’s by this point most of everyone else has come to investigate the chaos.  
“Woah! A deer???” - Muku  
“Where the fuck did you get a deer?”- Banri  
A very loud and audible sigh from both Sakyo and Izumi.  
And probably a lot of other things ((do you think I as the writer have enough brain for this?? No I don’t)).  
While the various troupe members crowd around the deer and join in winter’s debate (something about ‘we can’t just kick her out’ and ‘I refuse to share any marshmallows with her’) Juza who had been in the kitchen with graham crackers comes out to see the deer standing there, near the door… Amongst the rustling of him eating the crackers he sees her look, and well;  
“Want one?” and offers her a cracker. As the gathering continues he steadily offers her crackers in between his own.   
“You seeing this?” he looks to her, and it almost seems like she nods and understands, munching on another graham cracker offered. And there they both stand, watching and eating crackers…

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

“You-” Hisoka points a finger at Juza, which if it wasn’t Hisoka and he wasn’t half asleep could maybe be more intimidating to be honest.  
“Me?” Juza says as he continues to eat graham crackers, mind you, it’s been a solid 15 minutes since him and the doe began eating the crackers.  
“Take her, so she doesn’t eat my marshmallows.” And Hisoka storms off, well, kind of, he actually just goes and dives into Tasuku’s arms and passes out. 

And that’s how Juza, and autumn troupe by default, get a new pet deer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not pictured is the actual ending-
> 
> [in room 104]  
> juza: what do we name her????  
> banri: stfu  
> juza and banri: *fight*  
> taichi: im naming her Bambi!!!  
> omi: go taichi go!!!  
> azami: go taichi go!!!  
> sakyo: i fucking hate it here


	8. Pen Pen 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka thinks Pen Pen is lonely....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: I’m typing and pOSTING from phone bc I’m on a trip and don’t have my laptop but.... I wrote this and don’t feel like waiting a week,,,  
> So excuse any mistakes! Feel free to comment so I can fix too

Hisoka laid in his bed half asleep, it was probably morning judging by the light filtering in from the window, but he didn’t really care.   
“Hmm” he stared (or more of a squint really) and stared at his precious Pen Pen, into its soft soft eyes. About that time Homare opened the door, loudly announcing his observation as he noticed Hisoka was in fact, awake.  
“Hisoka darling! Lovely morning isn’t it? It’s not every day I see you’re pretty eyes this early, oh I could just write a poem- *ahem* G-“  
“Noisy….”  
“Of course of course, I will simply write it for another time to recite to you!”  
“Hmmm…” Hisoka continued to stare so softly into the plush’s eyes, “do you think Pen Pen is lonely Alice?”  
“Oh? Lonely? But he’s in such great care full of tender love, surely he couldn’t feel lonely!”  
“I think he looks lonely….”  
“Well, if you think such, we should get him a friend! Perhaps we can take a walk and find someplace!”  
“Get him a friend?”  
“Of course!”  
“That’s a good idea… thank you Alice”  
“My pleasure as always to serve you! For I am always in your troublesome care!”  
and that’s how Hisoka set out to find a friend for his dearest Pen Pen-

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

Hisoka wandered around a bit. A little lost and probably on the verge of dropping right then and there, trying to figure out how he would do this. In his backpack (that he stole from Tsumugi if he remembers right) Pen Pen’s head stuck out, positioned to look over his shoulder.   
“Moving right along we found a life on the highway, cause your way is my way-“ Hisoka sang under his breath, continuing his sluggish pace towards nowhere. Then he passed the aquarium…  
…  
..  
“Pen Pen I think I found a place to look for a friend” and Hisoka began scoping out the building. 

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

“Ok we’re in… let’s find a nice penguin buddy for you ok?” And he looked over his shoulder, Pen Pen cute as ever.  
“Hmmm” as a few of the penguins waddle around their exhibit (luckily it was closed off right now since there was no show in session) they mostly ignored his presence, probably from always having handlers and such around. Hisoka mostly sat and watched the few around, letting Pen Pen watch (and mingle!) with the other penguins.   
“You seem happier” he said softly to the plush, giving him a small pat on the head. It was then a penguin curiously waddled up to him, looking at him.  
“Hi there” and he reached out to pet the penguins head, who seemed to affectionately take the pets.   
“You’re cute” and the penguin then waddled to Pen Pen, looked, and under the watch of Hisoka’s careful eyes, the penguin nuzzled the head of Pen Pen…

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

“Ah Hisoka we have been looking everywhere for you! I was so worried-“  
“Alice hi”  
“Hisoka darling….. why is there a penguin in the bathtub?”  
“Remember when I said Pen Pen was lonely?”  
“Ah you solved the problem yourself! I’m so proud let me write you a poem of how wonderful this is” and as Homare took Hisokas hands in his own, ready to recite-  
“Homare did you- oh god no not another one” and Azuma quickly dashed as fast as he could, retracing back-  
“Yukishiro why are you in a rush-“  
“There’s another one Guy. There’s another one I can’t do this anymore I have to quit this troupe I’m too old-“ Guy grabbed Azuma square by the shoulders...  
“Please calm down and tell me”  
“There’s a penguin” and Azuma rushed off back to his room as fast as he could.   
“Who in the world-“  
“Guy! Did you hear?” Tsumugi walked up, smile wide of course, ducks in tow following him.  
“Hisoka brought a penguin! He’s really cute actually!” a small quack, “not as cute as you though” Tsumugi turned to tell his ducks, smile still so bright.  
“Ah that makes sense now”  
“Oh? Also have you seen Azuma? We need to make sure he’s aware you know?”  
“I haven’t actually, I can go find him if you want I suppose”  
“If you want too”

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

“Ok Tenma told me you guys have a penguin in here but I don’t think-“  
“Hi director!” And she walked into a penguin the bathtub, Hisoka passed out leaning against said bathtub, Homare excitedly reciting poems to the penguin, and Tasuku (who probably doesn’t want to be there) and Tsumugi talking and enjoying the penguin’s looks!  
“Oh… so he wasn’t lying…” Izumi held her head in her hands, “why… why is it always you guys?” She asked, at her wits end, “why is it always one of you bringing animals in the dorms?”  
“Oh is this a bad time to mention Misumi’s tiger?”  
“Misumi’s WHAT”  
“Director! Don’t be mad at Hisoka dear, after all-“ Homare did his best, lifting him a bit (which became more of a hug with all his body weight against Homare but oh well) and gestured “he’s baby!”  
Tsumugi clapped his hands “he is baby!”  
Izumi stood there…. “you know what, I’ll go investigate those tiger claims-“ and she left.  
“Good work team!” Tsumugi cheered, successfully getting the director off their back.  
“I hate it here” was all Tasuku mumbled, fed up with his own troupe (as per usual).  
“Ah don’t say such nonsense! I’ll write you a poem for how much I appreciate your presence-“  
“Please don’t”  
“Nonsense! I think you’ll enjoy this-“  
“Noisy…”  
“Hisoka darling good evening!”   
“Hmm” he saw the penguin resting his head against Pen Pen, a soft smile on his face  
“Look how happy Pen Pen is” and he passed out on the spot, barely caught by Tasuku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the penguin Hisoka kidnapped is a Little Blue Penguin,,, basically they’re a foot tall and live in warm areas so....? Do what u will w that info

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twt or tell me what stupid shit you think they do @chatoyantchan

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A3! Wiki: Winter is seen as the “mature group”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726676) by [mocha_mamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha_mamon/pseuds/mocha_mamon)




End file.
